


Meeting the Bogo's

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bigotry, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Racism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: Martin Bogo finally gets the call he's been dreading; his parents want to meet his girlfriend. Will the visit turn out alright? Come on in to find out.





	

Another day in Zootopia, Another afternoon Chief Bogo spent in his office fiddling with his phone. Not that he was slacking off, oh heavens no! The crime rate in the city had just hit an all time low after the Nighthowler Incident and the election of the new Mayor, Aurelina Canidae. Bogo didn’t mind the wolf so much; she was less pompous than Lionheart and way less insane than Bellwether. It also helped that she had kept his girlfriend’s bakery in the black with her weekly orders of expensive sweets and tea cakes. And the generous Donation she had made not long after Bogo and Felicity had met. The two were best friends now and the Mayor had already promised felicity a ticket to the Policeman’s Ball this year. Now that would be a fun night!

His thoughts turned back to his girlfriend after a while. He leaned back in his chair as her face came into his mind’s eye...

His lovely Felicity, small for a vixen at a height of 3 foot 10, but full to the brim with love and kindness. He saw her bright green eyes and the way they twinkled when she laughed, Her dainty little paws with their dulled down claws, Her big bushy tail with its snowy white tip, the crimson fur that always seemed to have a little bit of flour dust trapped in it, The false leg attached to the stump of her left knee that never failed to make him want to smash something in his fury. He loved her many little quirks; like how she wore jingly medallion earrings whenever she wasn’t working in the bakery, just so she could hear them jingle when she turned her head. Or the lullabies she sang to Will that all seemed to involve rivers.

He thought of the nights they had spent together that weekend when they’d first become official; The feel of her soft fur under his hooves and her dulled claws raking over his chest and back. The sound of her voice panting and begging in his ear. Feeling her wrapping so tight around-

NO! No no no no, he was stopping that train of thought right now. The last thing he needed was for Hopps or Clawhauser to come busting into his office to find him half hard over thoughts of his girlfriend. It took a few deep breaths and a few mental images too grotesque to describe, but he did manage to calm down. Just in it seemed, as his phone lit up and buzzed on his desk. However, it wasn’t his girlfriend calling; it was the other woman in his life. With a small sigh, he picked up the phone and hit Answer.

“Hello Mum.”

“Hi sweetie! I just wanted to call and check up on you, seeing as you refuse to call me.” Bogo rolled his eyes. His mother always was one for dramatizing this sort of thing.

“Mum, I called you just two days ago.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his snout. “Not much has changed in just two days.”

“Humor me. I’m an old cow and I can be worried about my son if I want to. Especially when he works such a dangerous job.”

“Dad did this job for nearly 40 years.” He reminded her gently.

“And I worried about him too.” His mother replied. Bogo had to chuckle a little at that one. His mother was sharp and quick witted, always ready with a comeback. It certainly came in handy with two bulls in the house. “Anyway, I heard through the grapevine that you’ve found yourself a lady friend. When were you planning on telling me about her, Hmm? Introducing her to us?”

Bogo felt his stomach drop. His parents weren’t exactly the most open minded of mammals. Well, his mother was more easygoing and he had a good chance of making her see sense. But his father? Harold Bogo was nearly unmovable in his opinions; stubborn and hard headed to the point to idiocy.

“Martin? Baby, are you still there?”

His mother’s voice snapped Bogo out of his thoughts.

“Er, yes mum, sorry. I was thinking about...well mum, yes I have a girlfriend. But the main reason I haven’t brought her to visit is well....I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I know you and Father have very....traditional views on what a girlfriend should be.”

“Well why does that make this girl so hard to introduce? Is she old? Previously Married? A bad house keeper?”

“What? No! No mum, she’s none of those....she’s...she’s just different and I don’t want her getting upset by my parents.”

“Oh pshaw! No proper cow would get upset meeting her Bull’s mum and dad. But if she’s really that nervous, why don’t you bring her over for Sunday tea time? Then we can all meet and we can see the mother of our future grandbabies!” Bogo clapped a hoof to his forehead.

“Gah! Mum, she’s not...Look, can I call you back in a few minutes? I’ll call her and see if she’s free.”

“Okay dear, you do that. I’ll wait for your call!” The phone beeped and the call ended, leaving Bogo with his head in his hooves. Oh boy, what a mess. So he either had two choices; Invite Felicity to Tea and have his parents rip her a new one for not being the same species as him, or lie to his mother and possibly have both of them angry with him. With a sigh, he tapped Felicity’s number into his phone and set it to his ear. It only took two rings before the other line picked up.

“Hello! This is um...This is the Brush Family Bakery!” The sound of the second youngest Brush child surprised him.

“Ellie? What are you doing with your Mommy’s phone, sweetie?” he asked. Ellie giggled a little.

“Mommy’s helping a grouchy badger up front an’ she didn’t hear the phone.” She explained. “You want me to get Mommy for you?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay! Hang on.” There was a sound of rustling and indistinct voices before he heard his love’s voice.

“Felicity here. What’s up Chief?”

“Well...I just got a call from my mother. She had a proposition and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“Oh dear, what kind of proposition?” Bogo took a breath for strength.

“She wants you to come for tea this Sunday and I didn’t tell her you’re a fox and my parents are incredibly old fashioned!” he blurted out. “So that’s going to be a whole thing and-“

“Martin! Martin, babe, take a breath.” Felicity said gently. “Look, if your parents don’t like me, then that’s fine. We’re both grown mammals who can run our own lives and hey, maybe they’ll like me after all. No big loss either way right?”

“Felicity, I’m not sure you understand just how hard core my father is. My mother might me easier to deal with but he’s stubborn as a...as a...”

“As a bull?” offered Felicity. “Martin, sweetie, I’ll be fine meeting your parents. I may not be a Hippo like the rest of my family but I have some pretty thick skin. And as a fox, I’m used to my fair share of bad treatment. My leg is proof of that. So, should I bring something from the bakery? I could make tea cakes.”

“I wouldn’t. Mum will probably bake or buy something herself and she hates when mammals bring food to her.” Bogo sighed. “I’ll call her back and tell her we’re on for Sunday then.”

The rest of that week was odd for the ZPD chief; whenever he was at work, time seemed to go at triple speed and before he knew it, another shift was over and he was another day closer to having to introduce Felicity to his parents. By the time Saturday night rolled around, the bull was a ball of nerves. Felicity tried her best to soothe him with his favorite donuts and shoulder rubs, but to no great effect. Finally it was Sunday afternoon. Felicity’s mother had taken the kids for the day and the vixen had dressed in a pretty but conservative blouse and skirt combo. She was better at hiding it, but she was nervous too, fearing what her boyfriend’s parents would have to say about her.

All through the long car ride, the two were silent; Bogo gripping the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip and Felicity’s right leg bobbing up and down silently. Finally Bogo broke the silence.

“Feli, Listen...We could still call this off. We could call and say you had a family emergency. Or that I have a sudden case.” Felicity gently set a paw on his arm.

“I know you’re freaked out about it Chief. I am too. But we can’t just back out. If it goes bad we can just walk out, right?”

“True...Gah, sorry, I just....Father isn’t the most accepting sort.”

“We’ll be fine.”

Finally they pulled up outside the Bogo residence; a neat little bungalow in the suburban area of the Savannah Central district. Flowers spilled from the window boxes, adding color to the grey little house. The pair left the car and went up the sidewalk that led to the front door, Felicity staying behind Bogo for the time being. Taking a deep breath, Bogo knocked on the door and a voice called out.

“I’ll be right there!” The door opened to reveal a Cape buffalo cow in a blue cardigan and a stiff looking dress. Her whole demeanor just shrieked Prim and Proper, made even more severe by the hair streaked with grey and drawn into a tight bun. Upon seeing Bogo, her expression turned joyous.

“Martin! I thought that was you. Harold! Marty’s come for his visit!” she called into the house. “Oh, Come on in son, no need for you to be standing on the porch.” She ushered the Chief inside, not noticing Felicity and almost slamming the door shut on her tail. The vixen shadowed Bogo closely all the way into the living room, where the coffee table was set for Tea. One of the chairs was occupied by a large old bull, glasses set firmly in front of his dark eyes and his nose stuck in the paper.

“Decided to come visit for tea, did you son?” he grunted, not looking up.

“Yes sir.” Bogo grunted back. Mrs. Bogo scoffed and wagged a finger at her husband.

“Harold, for heaven’s sake, put down that silly paper. All you ever do when you read it is complain about what you read anyway.” Mr. Bogo lowered his paper and opened his mouth to retort, but stopped before a single syllable crossed his lips.

Everything happened in a flash. Harold jolted forward, shoving Martin aside and catching him off guard before grabbing Felicity and slamming her down to the carpet on her stomach. He pressed a knee to her back and a hoof to the back of her neck, leaving the vixen breathless and choking.

“Harold!” Mrs. Bogo screamed. “What on earth?!”

“Call the police Marge, this fox broke into our house!” Mr. Bogo roared.

“Dad! Let her go, that’s my girlfriend!” Martin barked, stomping over and shoving his father off of Felicity. The poor vixen coughed harshly to get the air back in her lungs. Mr. and Mrs. Bogo stared wide eyed for a second as their son tenderly scooped Felicity up, rubbing her bruised back and murmuring to her

“Feli, you alright love?”

“Yeah...Yeah, I’m okay Chief...”

“Is this some manner of joke?” Harold Bogo glared down at his son and the fox. “Because it isn’t funny.”

“Harold...” Bogo’s mother said soothingly. The old bull threw out his arm, silencing her.

“Not now Marge.” He snapped.

“Don’t you shush me Harold!” Marge snapped back, her nostrils flaring. “I think we ought to let Marty explain before you jump down his throat.”

“What is there to explain?! Our Son is dating a predator! Well I won’t have it in my house!” He stomped over, snatching Felicity by the scruff of her neck and tearing her from Bogo’s grasp. He dragged her to the front door, yanking it open and throwing the fox onto the front lawn. The door slammed shut as Felicity lay dazed and sore. She could hear all three voices yelling and the door opened again, Marge hurrying out and kneeling next to the fox.

“Oh dear, are you alright? Oh my goodness, I swear, I didn’t know Harold would...Here, let me help you up and we’ll go in through the back door into the kitchen.” Felicity felt herself be lifted up, her daze clearing slowly.  As they went around the back of the house, Felicity could hear a tremendous crash from the living room, making her jump.

“Umm, should we stop them?” she asked Marge. “It sounds like they’re coming to blows in there.” Marge simply scoffed again, pushing open the back door to the kitchen.

“Oh, they always fight like that. They’re just knocking heads, it’s what bulls do.” Marge soothed, setting Felicity down in a chair at the table. “It’s why most boys leave home so early; two bulls in the house make things tense. Would you like some lemon in your tea?”

“Yes please. May I help with anything?”

“Such good manners! And here I always thought you foxes were incapable of-” she stopped, setting a hoof to her lips and lowering her ears in shame. “I’m so sorry dear, that was rude of me...” Felicity waved the comment off, smiling a little.

“It’s...Well, it’s not okay but trust me, that’s the nicest way I’ve ever been stereotyped. No need to fuss over it.” She said gently. Marge smiled back, setting down a cup of hot tea with lemon and taking a seat across the table. She was about to strike up a good conversation when Harold stormed into the kitchen, heading for the fridge and followed closely by his son. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing Felicity.

“You again?! I thought I kicked you out of my house fox!” He snarled. He stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves, only to be stopped by Marge. The old cow had her hands on her hips and stood as impenetrable as a brick wall.

“Harold Marshall Bogo, you will leave our son’s girlfriend alone!” she barked severely. Bogo quickly pushed past his parents, coming to the side of his vixen and hugging her as the two argued.

“Marge, have you lost it? She’s not fit for our son! She’s a different species! She’s a _Predator_!”

“What does that matter? Martin is a grown Bull and he can decide who he cares about for himself.”

“So you’re okay with him dating that vermin?! You know how foxes are Marge; they lie, they cheat, they steal. I won’t have my son dating some...some Firetail!”

The kitchen went silent. Marge Bogo stared at her husband in horror; Martin paled and looked to Felicity.  To call a fox a Firetail was the most disgusting insult known to vulpines, harkening back to the days of lynch mobs and cruel torture. Even **_they_** didn’t use it. Slowly, she slid off her chair, her claws clicking on the linoleum floor and her face blank.  She walked past Harold, past Marge and stopped at the doorway to the living room.  In the silence they all heard her take a deep breath before she spoke.

“Thank you for the tea Mrs. Bogo, and for inviting me to your lovely home. I’m sorry for causing such unpleasantness.” Her voice was soft, monotonous; as though she were trying to keep all expression out of her words as much as her face. She walked through the living room and they heard the front door open and shut quietly. Bogo glared at his father furiously for all of three seconds before reeling back and slamming his fist into the older bull’s cheek with a devastating left hook. He ignored his Mother’s scream and stomped out to follow his vixen. She had stopped at the passenger side door, seeming to wait patiently. Neither spoke as the car was unlocked and they climbed inside. They had already begun to head down the street when Bogo saw his mother come racing out of the house in the rear view mirror. Seconds later, his phone rang, the cow’s face lighting up the screen. Bogo didn’t even wait a second to tap Ignore.

Several long minutes of silence passed, each one rife with the sense of discomfort. Felicity was looking straight ahead, utterly silent and blank. Finally, Bogo could take it no longer and tried to say something, anything that would comfort her.

“Felicity, I’m sorry. I never should have taken you there. I have no excuse for my father.” He said quickly, glancing at her. “I mean, I knew he was old fashioned, but I never thought he’d use _that_ word!”

“Bogo.”

“We should have left the moment he laid hooves on you! And instead I just sat there butting heads with him.”

“Martin.”

“I can’t believe I-”

“Martin!” Felicity barked, ending the bull’s furious tirade at himself. “You aren’t to blame for any of this. It’s not your fault.”

“But-”

“Listen, I’m not going to deny that he was rude. Rude and harsh and completely intolerant, and I won’t forgive him for it. But you couldn’t have known he was going to react that badly. Besides, the visit wasn’t a total loss; your mother was nice.”

“She always was....” Bogo said softly.  “Fel, do you mind if we stop off at the park for a while? I need to visit an old friend.”

“Sure thing honey.”

The Park in question was a small wooded spot in the neighborhood, only a few play structures stood against the dense copse of trees. Bogo led her into the brush, along a small trail to a fallen oak. Part of the bark was worn away, as though some child had sat on it time and time again. Felicity could see something carved into the trunk; the letters “M.B.” Bogo sat on the old tree and ran a hoof over the marks.

“I used to come here when I was upset as a kid.” He rumbled softly. “Dad and I used to scrap a lot and I’d always come to this old tree to think.”

Felicity sat next to him, setting a paw on his shoulder and just listening.

“He always had so many expectations! I was supposed to become the chief like he did, marry a cow and have a son of my own to continue the cycle. I was supposed to be tough and hard like him, think like him, act like him...I know in some ways I am just like him, but in others...He always has a way of making me feel like an utter failure. I like Gazelle and my best friend is a gay overweight Cheetah, so I must be a terrible cop! I’m good to my officers so I’m too soft! My girlfriend is a fox so I’m some sort of sicko and she’s some manner of criminal!” Bogo snorted furiously, kicking a clump of dead leaves.

“Mom was easier. Yeah, she had similar ideas for my future, but she never tried to tell me I could only hang out with other buffalo, or that throwing up at my first murder scene made me a pansy. She just wanted me to be happy. Dad? I don’t even know what he wants anymore.” The bull sighed, resting his head in one hand. Felicity scooted a little closer, taking his other hoof in her paw and leaning against his shoulder.

“For what it’s worth, honey? I think you’re a damn fine cop and a great bull.” She said gently. “You’ve never treated me like anything less than a princess, you’re kind and sweet and funny, and none of the officers have ever had an unkind word to say about you.  To hell with what your father thinks. You’re your own bull.” Bogo chuckled, lifting his hoof from her grip to wrap her in a warm hug.

“Thanks Felicity. It means all the more coming from you.”

“No problem Chief. And don’t worry about what happened today, it’s all in the past.”

“Yeah. Hey, how about we head back to your place for some snuggling and a movie? Your mother did say she was cool with looking after the kids for the rest of the day.”

"Great idea. Let's go."

“Just one second babe.” Bogo replied, tracing his initials in the bark again. He pulled a small Swiss knife from his back pocket and worked at the bark for a few minutes. Finally he pulled away with a smile. There, right under the old letters was a fresh carving.

M.B. +F.B.

A heart surrounded the letters and Felicity felt her own flutter.

“Aw Chief, that’s so romantic! I love you.”

“Love you too Felicity.”

The pair walked back to Bogo’s car paw in hoof and in much higher spirits. Bogo’s phone, which he had left in the car, declared that he had missed 14 calls and had 27 text messages.

“If those are all from your mother, you should at least try to answer them.” Advised Felicity. “After all, she was nicer to us and seems more supportive.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right...” Bogo huffed. He read through the messages quickly, a little smirk playing on his lips. “Apparently my father has been thrown out of the house. She’s not letting him back in until he gives you a formal apology and means it. Hope dad has enough in his retirement fund to get an apartment.” Felicity fought to keep a little smile off her face.

“Who knows? Maybe a threat like that will make him change.” She said. “Come on. I’ll make you that apple crisp you like.


End file.
